


Ambition

by SubwayWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, Kitchen Sex, M/M, No Lube, Power Dynamics, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many types of fear, and Jack Morrison finds a type he craves; he finds it in Gabriel Reyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i like dark and angsty r76 just as much as i like soft and sweet r76. you're getting the former in this fic, though.

It was a battle for control, and Jack knew it from the very beginning.

Even half-naked, tugging his tie off his neck, Jack did feel in control. In the very least, he was matched equally by Gabriel Reyes, who had just as much, or as little power as Jack did. But if he could bring Blackwatch’s Strike-Commander down to his own level, that was good enough for him. 

He wrapped his legs around Reyes’s waist, and he had to lean down to receive his tongue and open mouth. Gabe’s hands felt like fire on him. They were big and strong and gripped into Jack’s hips, keeping him secure and in place, right where Gabe wanted him to be. He probably couldn’t move even if he tried, but he didn’t try. 

Jack didn’t like being manhandled like this. And he didn’t like his hair being messed, or drool dripping down his chin, or the way his heart was beating like a machine pistol. He did like the adrenaline rushing through him, a familiar sort, a welcome break from training and press interviews and the show business of competition. This was different. It came from the attention and the submission to a black ops agent, exactly what Jack had been craving. 

He felt power transferring between them, shared in a supernova of body heat. And it was him on top, so to speak – he was on the island countertop in the half-kitchen area of the Watchpoint’s kitchen, bare ass cold on the dark granite, sweat sticking his backside to the stone surface. 

Reyes was in front of him, probably on his toes to get up to reach, naturally. Jack spread his legs for him, and Gabe filled the gap with his hand, cupping his balls with his palm, brushing his thumb against the throbbing shaft of Jack’s dick.

Commander Morrison let it all happen. But it made him ill. Getting intimate with one’s top rival opponent was not just scandalous, it was almost a display of weakness.

Gabe’s fingers reached back between Jack’s legs to his firm ass cheeks and urged between them, finding his hole, feeling the puckered pink rim of it with the pads of his fingers and threatening to go in dry.

The rest of them were nearby; Angela and Ana were in the next room enjoying dinner, just a thin layer of drywall separating them, and Jack could practically feel their body heat radiating through the wall. They were waiting for him, but he felt trapped and frozen and far away. 

They couldn’t hear him, and he knew it, but he was terrified they would come in and see this. While Amari had discussed this with him at length, even suggesting that getting personal might give Jack what she called a “psychological advantage”, subordinates like Angela or Reinhardt finding out about this was an entirely different story. The thought of them finding out actually scared him. 

He didn’t want to feel terrified, because that’s likely what Reyes wanted. Maybe he was doing this to get an advantage, too. Maybe Jack was too weak to gain the upper hand here. Maybe he was trapped. 

But god, it felt good. No matter the disadvantages he would likely walk out of this with, it was more than likely to be worth it.

Jack knew he would get loud if they went any further with this. His dick was hard, sticking up against his soft tummy as he slouched over. He wanted to touch it but his hands were in Gabe’s hair and on his collar, pulling him close.

Jack was in no position to fight back, but neither was Gabe. Their rivalry was real.

People might consider military politics to have a professional, cordial, and mature sort of decorum, but Jack had always sensed hate and jealousy in his superiors and subordinates, if not from himself at times. It had to be there; it was like sport. In hockey the rivalry turned to blood on the ice, but in the military it just seemed to weigh heavily in the air.

Jack sometimes thought he was just dreaming it up in his head, but he could feel it now as if it were tangible. Here, two enemies had finally achieved a power balance. It was release for both of them, a release of stress and anger and animosity. It was all coming through in roughness and sensuality, and for this brief moment, he didn’t care about the consequences.

He pulled his lips away from Gabe’s, grabbed the back of his neck and turned his head with a bit of force. “You want me to bottom for you, huh?” Jack almost laughed, and he would have if he had enough air in his lungs. “Because you can’t take it yourself.”

Reyes grabbed him by the throat, wiping the smug smile right off his face. “I can take it. But not from you.” He pulled his head back so he could look Jack in the eyes. Their temperatures rose, from hatred and sex. “I’m in control. You will take whatever I give you.”

Jack gritted his teeth as a dry finger pushed its way up his back entrance, feeling like fire, his muscles tensing up around it. He sighed to relieve some tension, but it was too much. He felt his cheeks flush.

Gabe cocked his head a little. His eyes looked black in the shadows and his voice was just as dark. “Do you understand me, Morrison?” he asked, nearly growling.

Jack relaxed his muscles. A devilish smirk crossed his face. “Yes, sir, Commander Reyes.”


End file.
